


Au bord du lac

by LunaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Regina aime profiter du silence et de la solitude au bord du lac. Mais c'était sans compter sur un crocodile particulièrement têtu.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 3





	Au bord du lac

Il y avait ce lac, derrière la ville, où elle aimait se rendre. Il n'avait rien de particulier, si ce n'est qu'il était constamment plongé dans le calme, la quiétude agréable des soirées d'été, quand les cris des enfants s'étaient atténués et que le monde avait décidé de se reclure au sein des maisons. Ainsi, la nature semblait lui appartenir, être le royaume dont elle était la reine incontestée, saluée, adorée. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Tout ce dont elle s'était éloignée, il y avait de cela des siècles, une éternité. Ou juste un autre univers. Loin derrière elle, maintenant. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le fruit du véritable amour vienne détruire tout ce qu'elle avait consciencieusement bâti. Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Regina avait encore de longues années devant elle avant d'affronter à nouveau le chaos, de tanguer à nouveau au bord du néant et de danser avec une amie bien connue qui ne s'éloignait jamais réellement ; la peur. Pour le moment, elle savourait ce semblant de paix qui régnait dans son cœur meurtri. Pour le moment, assise sur l'unique banc qui bordait le lac, elle fermait les yeux, écoutait le chant des oiseaux et respirait à plein poumons cet air frais qui lui faisait trop souvent défaut lorsque l'angoisse venait lui tordre la gorge.

Pourtant, un autre bruit vint se fondre à celui de la faune et de la flore locales. Un bruit qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre, qu'elle avait prié ne pas entendre. Un bruit qui lui fit froncer les sourcils et détourner le regard des reflets scintillants qui se mouvaient à la surface de l'étendue d'eau. S'aidant de sa canne, Mr Gold approchait, ses lunettes de soleil rondes posées sur le bout de son nez, un rictus en coin ornant ses lèvres fines. Sans précipitation, il se posta à côté d'elle, se tournant lui aussi vers le lac. 

— Quelle belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? 

— Que voulez-vous, Gold ? lui répondit-elle sèchement, agacée d'avoir été dérangée pendant son seul moment de tranquillité de la journée.

Et d'autant plus agacée par ce sourire qu'il affichait sans pudeur et qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ce sourire si digne d'un certain crocodile. 

— Je vois que ma compagnie vous déplaît, j'irais donc droit au but. Vous faire une proposition.

— Je ne passe pas de marché avec vous.

Le sourire de l'homme s'intensifia un peu plus. Un marché, c'était le terme. 

— Dommage, j'étais sûr qu'il vous plairait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était maudite, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. 

— Bien. Je sens que je vais le regretter... mais je vous écoute. Quelle est votre proposition ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant faire glisser ses chaussures entre les feuilles vertes éparpillées sur le sol et contourner le banc pour se placer juste derrière elle. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Et c'était bien pire. Elle sentait, avec chaque fibre de son corps et de sa conscience, la présence de l'antiquaire près de sa nuque et elle dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser échapper le frisson qui menaçait de courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils étaient déjà passé par là une bonne centaine de fois, mais, désormais, elle était la seule à s'en souvenir. Il se pencha à son oreille, ses doigts effleurèrent son épaule et, cette fois, elle ne put se retenir de trembler. 

— Être le roi de votre nouveau royaume. Votre Majesté.

Regina se retourna vivement pour chercher les yeux de serpent dans son dos et elle sut, à la lueur qui y étincelait, à la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, de l'admirer, qu'elle s'était trompée. La bouche de Rumplestiltskin fondit sur la sienne, la dévorant comme un fruit bien mûr. Elle n'était pas la seule à se souvenir.


End file.
